


Un Toque Personal

by laurus_nobilis



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/pseuds/laurus_nobilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Leo le hacía sentir un poco mejor que tuvieran confianza en él, pero que cada cinco minutos llegara gente a ver cuánto había avanzado el barco era de lo más contraproducente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un Toque Personal

Una de las cosas que más le gustaba a Leo de la cabaña de Hefesto era que todo el mundo estaba acostumbrado a tareas como la que él estaba haciendo ahora. Cuando estaban con él, o era para ayudar de verdad o para hacerle compañía. Pero sabían, por un lado, que necesitaba tiempo para trabajar, y por otro lado, que a veces "trabajar" quería decir "quedarse mirando una pieza hasta que llegue la iluminación".

En cambio, los semidioses de otras cabañas podían molestar bastante, aunque fuera con buena intención. A Leo le hacía sentir un poco mejor que tuvieran confianza en él, pero que cada cinco minutos llegara gente a ver cuánto había avanzado el barco era de lo más contraproducente. Sobre todo si al mismo tiempo lo apuraban y se quejaban de que no diera charla.

A Annabeth medio le perdonaba la insistencia, porque estaba metido su novio en el asunto y todo eso, así que era comprensible. Igual era cierto que se podía poner muy pesada y ahí no ayudaba ni toda la comprensión del mundo. No, la arquitectura y la ingeniería no eran la misma cosa, y no había manera de hacérselo entender. Era una suerte que cada tanto Rachel o Quirón o alguien fuera a "buscarla", o sea, a sacársela de encima.

La gran excepción era Piper. Es verdad, a veces a ella también le costaba disimular la impaciencia. Pero se esforzaba. Y además, ellos ya eran amigos desde antes. De vez en cuando le venía bien hablar de cualquier ridiculez que no tuviera nada que ver con profecías ni nada por el estilo, y estaba bastante seguro de que ella opinaba igual. Aunque no se riera de sus chistes.

De todas formas, lo quisiera o no... él mismo terminaba volviendo casi siempre al gran tema en cuestión.

-Y si tengo tiempo -decía, medio en broma y medio en serio- cuando termine con lo básico le pongo una parrilla.

-Una parrilla -repitió Piper con cara de no saber si creerle-. ¿En serio? ¿Vas a ocupar lugar en eso?

-¡Es un viaje largo! No tenemos por qué vivir a comida en lata además de estar enlatados nosotros.

-Leo...

-Ya sé, estoy pasando demasiado tiempo con Tyson.

-En realidad iba a decir que te acuerdes de mi tofu.

-¿O sea que puedo seguir con las bromas? Porque tengo toda una lista...

- _No_.

-... es que estoy solo y aburrido y se me ocurren.

Piper tuvo la decencia de reírse aunque sea de eso.

-Entonces tengo que venir a verte más seguido -le dijo-. Por el bien de la humanidad.

-Y de la ciclopidad -agregó él-. Y la satiridad, y...

-¡Leo!

-Está bien, está bien, me callo.

Cada vez apreciaba más a Tyson, la verdad.


End file.
